godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Island of Lost Ships
|image =HB Goji ep 10 preview.png |nameofepisode =Island of Lost Ships |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =9 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} Island of Lost Ships is the ninth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew stuck in a Storm on a course to Greece. While reaching the end of the storm, Brock hears an unusual "singing" noise coming from a nearby Island, to which Quinn jokingly comments that it's coming from the "Sirens." The joking ends however when the Calico Crew notices that they're heading straight for a Rock Formation. To make matters worse, when the crew tries to inform Majors to navigate around it, they discover Majors in a trance, hypnotized by the nearby "singing." Majors trance also cause the Calico to crash into the Rocks, stranding the Crew on the Island. With no other option and with Majors unresponsive, Godzooky calls out to Godzilla, and the Monster King carries the Calico Crew to safety. Just as Godzilla leaves, Majors awakens from his hypnosis and mentions that he passed out shortly after Brock heard the singing, as well as that the Map didn't show any islands in the vicinity of where they were sailing, meaning the Island itself is uncharted. While Majors and Brock are checking over the Calico for damage, Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky are left to explore the Island. While getting a closer look, the trio discover that the Island's ruins look new and untouched, but is completely deserted of life. As the trio notice an unsettling statue of a Minotaur, they are confronted by a brunette-haired Woman in a Toga named "Morphea," who welcomes them to their Island. Morphea offers the group her hospitality, but only on the condition that they absolutely stay away from a Particular Temple nearby. While also looking around, Quinn and Pete also take notice of many destroyed ships in the Water below, (as well as another woman in a toga, but with red hair) which raises their suspicions. Meanwhile, Majors and Brock also explore the inner workings of the Island and they find themselves inside a series of underground corridors that resembles a giant Stone Maze. As they look for a way out of the Maze, the two of them are followed by an eerie growling that is stalking them. When Majors and Brock try to find their way back out, they quick find themselves lost, and the growling reveals to be coming from the Minotaur, having somehow come to life, forcing Majors and Brock to flee for their lives, panicking to find the exit to the maze. Quinn and Pete notice the disappearance of Minotaur's statue and they hear Majors and Brock from beneath them. Finding them in one of the Maze's overhead openings, Godzooky manages to pull them to safety before the Minotaur can capture them. With the Island's nature becoming more and more unsettling, the Calico Crew agrees to leave at once. Suddenly, the Calico Crew are stopped by the appearance of Morphea, the red-head woman, and a blonde-haired woman, who fire a laser from their fingers at Brock, petrifying him into Stone, revealing themselves as the Sirens who lured them here. The Siren Sisters plan on keeping them on the Island for the next one thousand years. Panicked, Godzooky attempts to hide from the Sisters, by hiding in the Forbidden Temple, revealing that it is housing a Giant Chimera inside of it. Turned loose, the Chimera attacks everyone, causing Majors to call upon Godzilla for help. Godzilla arrives just in time and after a short tussle, the Chimera is sealed back inside of its Temple. Rather than showing gratitude however, the Siren Sisters instead see Godzilla as a threat and they fire their lasers at him, putting the Monster King to sleep. With Godzilla incapacitated, the Siren Sisters resume their hunt for the other members of the Calico Crew. Eventually, they corner Majors and the Captain is petrified by their laser just like Brock. Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky attempt to flee from the Sirens by hiding into in unknown entrance (unaware that it is the entrance to the Stone Maze.) As the three of them enter the maze, the Siren Sisters discover that the entrance is opened and they use their singing to hypnotize them out of hiding. While Pete and Godzooky are out of reach for their singing to take effect, Quinn falls under their hypnotic singing and is lured out only to be petrified by their lasers. Rather than find Pete and Godzooky though, the Siren Sisters instead release the Minotaur from his petrification to find them inside of the Maze. Using their wits however, Pete and Godzooky manage to outsmart the Minotaur while in the Maze and ultimately manage to lock the creature inside of a small room, trapping it. Godzooky manages to find another overhead opening and both he and Pete manage to escape the Maze yet again. Meanwhile, the Siren Sisters grow impatient with the Minotaur for taking so long. Fearing that Pete and Godzooky have eluded it, the other sisters merge with Morphea, transforming her into one giant Siren. Using her improved power, Morphea releases the Chimera and puts it under her control, sending it to destroy the Calico to prevent Pete and Godzooky from leaving. Pete attempts to awaken Godzilla from his subdued slumber but to no avail. Then when Morphea and the Chimera notice them, the Chimera captures Godzooky and threatens to kill him. Hearing that Godzooky is in trouble, Godzilla finally awakens from his sleep and prepares to re-engage the Chimera in battle. Knowing that the Chimera is not strong enough to beat Godzilla, Morphea merges herself with the Chimera, boosting its power and size as well. Godzilla and the Chimera resume their fight as the Sun begins to set. Finally, the Chimera is tricked into falling off a cliff by Godzilla, and the water below kills both the Chimera and the Sirens. With the Siren Sisters dead, Majors, Quinn, and Brock are freed from their petrification and together, the Calico Crew and Godzilla all manage to escape from the Island just as it disappears into thin-air, for the next one thousand years. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Siren Sisters *Minotaur *Chimera Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Poll Do you like Island of Lost Ships? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour